The Full Picture
by daughterofathena9909
Summary: Chase Davenport was not about to let his childhood dream be crushed. He leaves a devastated family, which soon tears into shreds. Can the Davenport-Dooley family pick up those shreds to make the full picture again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction, and this story is about what happens if Chase had wanted to go to college, but was denied? I know that many people have already written many FanFics about this, but there is a much larger story around the basic idea with around 30+ chapters. Please review, and I appreciate constructive criticism, and I am open to ideas, though I already have a storyline, so it'll be unlikely that I may involve your ideas, but still, please do. (Wow, way to go on making longest run-on sentence) So here it is… Chapter 1!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Chase's POV**

All the memories burned into my soul. This went much further than some father-son disagreement. I felt betrayed. The memories came flooding back.

" _So Mr. Davenport, I was thinking, that maybe, I could go to college? Now, before you say anything, I have everything worked out! During my breaks Bree can super speed me back to the island for mentoring and for missions- "_

" _No Chase, not happening."_

" _But Mr. Davenport- "_

" _No!"_

" _At least explain why!"_

" _NO!"_

 _I stormed into my living quarters. I couldn't live like this. Nobody respected my choices here. I had to leave. Adam and Bree have always told how I was the useless deadweight in our team anyway. I went into my capsule and took out my chip. I took out an invention I had been creating - a watch that can secretly hold bionic chips. I slipped on the watch, but when I turned, I saw a photo of Bree, Adam, Leo, and I. Nostalgia spread through. No matter how many insults they throw at you, family is still family. The photo was tiny: it can just fit in my watch. I put in the photo, and sat down with a pen and paper. These were my last words to my family. They had to hold everything I ever wanted to say to them. After thinking, I scrawled down a note, and shoved it my pocket when I heard footsteps and voices behind me._

" _Wow, Mr. Davenport was really mad just now. I wonder what happened?"_

" _Yeah, he looked like his head would explode with lava. Wow, that would be really cool to watch!"_

 _I saw Adam and Bree walk into the room._

" _Whatcha doing weirdo?" Bree asked, smirking._

" _Good to see you to," I muttered._

" _Hey Chase! Time to sleep. Are you getting in your capsule?" Adam said with a laugh._

 _After a moment's hesitation, I answered, "You guys go, I'll sleep later. I need to do something."_

" _Suit yourself," Bree replied._

 _As they fell asleep, I looked at them with a small twinge of guilt._

" _Bye guys," I whispered, as I walked silently away._

**Bree's POV**

I woke up to sunlight falling on my face. As I groggily stepped out of my capsule, I looked to my right to see Chase's capsule empty. I didn't take much notice; Chase was an early-riser. I got ready and Taught my morning class, I didn't see Chase anywhere, and I started to get suspicious.

"Hey Mr. Davenport."

"Oh, hi Bree. I was just working on updating my nuclear transmi- "

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Chase?"

Mr. Davenport's face immediately darkened.

"No idea," he answered, and went straight back to working.

When I asked Adam and Leo, I got similar answers.

"Oh, our little lady golfer? I really don't know Bree"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him today at all."

I went back into our living quarters, and searched up Chase's coordinates. And the result was- nothing. No Chase. As if he disappeared into thin air.

Now I was really panicking.

I looked around, when I saw something on the floor of his capsule. I picked up the scrap of paper, and when I saw what was on it, I screamed.

**Adam's POV**

I was just arm wrestling Bob, having a regular lazy summer afternoon, when I heard a scream. Bree's scream. I immediately ran into the living quarters, when I saw Bree on the floor, head in her hands sobbing. I rushed to her and held her tight against myself. My mind was racing. **(AN: There's a shocker)** What on earth could make Bree so upset? She was one of the strongest people I know, and was a good sport about everything, and now, she was pieces.

"Shh Bree, it's alright. Shhh," I comforted her.

"No Adam, it's not alright, we were supposed to be there for him, and now, he left us!" She answered, before bursting into tears again.

I rocked her gently and rubbed her back. By now, Leo, and Mr. Davenport came.

"What's wrong! Why is she upset?" Mr. Davenport exclaimed kneeling beside Bree.

"I don't know!" I shouted, getting frustrated. What was wrong?

"Bree? Bree, I need you to calm down and tell us what's wrong Bree. Come on!" Leo pleaded.

She then thrust out a small scrap of paper. I put her in Mr. Davenport's arms, and read the note. What I saw left me devastated.

 _Dear Adam, Bree, Leo, and Mr. Davenport,_

 _I had a dream- going to college. When restrictions came, I had no choice. I was going to fulfill my dream myself. You may be furious, you may be terrible devastated, or you may not be having any emotion at all. I have decided to give up my life with you all, for a life, where my decisions can be respected, or better yet, where_ I _will be respected. Here, nobody cared what I said, whether it was as simple as what movie to watch, or whether it is was something as large as a Space Elevator. So I am simply turned a new page in my life, getting a fresh start. I guess what I am trying to say is, thank you for everything, but get used to your life without me, because I am not coming back._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Chase Davenport_

 _4 weeks later_

**Bree's POV**

It had been many days since Chase left, but the pain felt like he left yesterday. Classes have been canceled, since none of us were in the mood for teaching. Adam, had been trying, and failing, to cheer me up. Leo, was shattered; Chase had been his role model, and now he was gone. Mr. Davenport and Douglas became workaholics, constantly trying to locate Chase and bring him back. And I, I became a zombie, because my little brother was gone, and he took a part of my heart with him. I was laying on a table, with the cool surface against my cheek. My phone then beeped with a new text message. I slowly took out my phone and saw the message.

 _To: Bree D._

 _From: Caitlin_

 _OMG! So I went to a fashion designing camp where I made a bunch of clothing designs and it was sooo cool. And the instructor said that if you are good enough, you can make you own line and make millions! What do you think of my line?_

Attached were grotesque designs for clothes, but an idea popped into my head. _I mean why not_ , I thought as I jumped up, with a smile on my face for the first time in days. I ran into the room and peeked my head in. I took a deep breath and blurted out,

"Mr. Davenport! How about I become a fashion designer while mentoring here at the island?"

 **So here it is! Tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will come up soon in 1-3 days! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you all who read chapter 1 and special thanks for Dirtkid123 for being my first reviewer! So here is chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: Even though I wish, I do not own Lab Rats**

**Bree's POV**

I'm looking eagerly at Mr. Davenport, waiting for his reply. I mean, he has to say yes, right? He went out and got a job with Douglas and made Davenport Industries, so he should be proud his daughter had decided to do the same as well.

He was looking at her in shock, as if she just said that she wanted to jump off a cliff.

"I'll create my own fashion line from here, and I can superspeed back and forth whenever I need. It'll bring in money and I can redesign these _terrible_ uniforms, for free!"

Mr. Davenport still looked like I grew a third arm.

"And this is where you answer you excited daughter…?" I prompted.

He suddenly came out of his trance.

"Uh, I'm sorry Bree but no."

"What? Come on Mr. Davenport! I'm growing up and – "

"No, Bree. And my decision is final."

He turned back to his work and pretended I wasn't there.

Now, it was my turn to be shocked.

"Uh, excuse me? You're not the ruler of my life Mr. Davenport! You can't stop me from everything I do!"

"Oh, yeah, well, guess what, I'll say no, and you can go become the independent girl you are, and make your _fashion line_ yourself," he replied, and left the room.

I sat down in his chair hurt, rage boiling my blood.

"Fine _Mr. Davenport_ , I don't and never needed your help. I'll do this _myself_ ," I whispered, anger bubbling inside of me.

**Chase's POV**

 _1 month after leaving the island_

I thought that I'd lead an unhappy life ever since I left the island, but I was enjoying life instead. I did miss Adam's jokes and Bree's snappy comebacks, but here, instead of being taunted for them, I was being respected for my brains. I am living on the Harvard campus, and I was back with Sabrina. All in all, I am living life to the fullest.

I looked down at my phone. 567 missed text messages. 48 missed calls. And 61 unopened emails. All from either a Davenport, or a Dooley. I sighed. They just have to accept my absence. I was just finishing my thesis about the top leading companies around the world, when something struck me. I needed a job so, why not, like the Davenports made Davenport Industries, I make my own company. Right then, my brain came with all the cons with these ideas, and one struck out the most. If I became popular, my family would know where I am, and force me to come back. I got up to make myself a cup of hot chocolate, when I passed the mirror, and did a double take. _Hmm, black hair wouldn't look too bad, and I've always liked grey eyes._ Slowly, a genius plan, made by a genius man, started to take form.

**Bree's POV**

I had bought a notebook, and I spent every free minute I have sketching designs. I added a few details to a dress I had drawn, when I looked down at the final masterpiece.

I slowly flipped through the book, looking at all the beautiful designs. These drawings didn't deserve to sit in my notebook, untouched.

They deserved to be worn by models, walking down the runway.

I closed the book, and sighed. I had to make this company. The urge was sucking the day light out of me.

What did I have here anyway? There were many advanced students here that can take my place for mentoring and missions.

I took out a duffle bag and threw a few clothes in it. I scribbled a note of goodbye, and left it in my capsule. I took out my chip and as I turned around, I saw a locket on Chase's desk.

He was creating technology that can hold bionic chips, and hide them from scanners or X-rays. I slipped on the locket, and creeped out to the hydroloop.

I quickly entered it, and it started towards the mainland, I thought of my final farewell.

**Adam's POV**

I woke up, to see a note on Bree's capsule. My stomach was churning as I picked it up. With shaky hands, I unfolded it. And this, was what I saw:

 _To my family and loved ones,_

 _Mr. Davenport, you told me to become an independent person. Well, I'll fulfill my dream myself. Thank you all for everything you have given me, and for being such a great family._

 _Love,_

 _Bree Davenport_

It was simple and to the point, but it held so much meaning.

With anger I walked over to Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Adam, can you give my Chase's chip's scanning printout?"

"Actually, I have a question for you Mr. Davenport"

"Hmm?" he asked, still typing in things into the computer.

"Look here," I said, emotionlessly, and handed him the paper.

"He took the paper, and read it multiple times.

He then suddenly fell into his chair, and his face saddened immensely. It seemed as if he aged decades in seconds.

"Come here Adam," he said softly and held out his arms. I embraced, and soon, I couldn't hold back the tears.

He whispered after a few moments, "I am so sorry."

And we stood like that for what seemed like eternity.

 _2 years later_

**Chase's POV**

I glided onto the stage, a smile of confidence plastered on my face.

"Thank you all for attending the Chase Innovations first tech meeting. I appreciate all of you, from different technological companies coming here to communicate your ideas. I'll first start with our own representative, Stanley Dunmar, please take the spotlight."

I handed over the mic and walked back down.

I was hiding behind a façade, and a good one too.

Cocky, know-it-all, Chase Davenport was history.

But here was a relaxed, smooth, Chase Vickers. Grey eyed, slick black hair, I was unrecognizable.

The only human on earth who knew who I really was Sabrina.

I walked into the lounge: I had a good forty minutes before Stan was finished. Might as well relax.

"Hey, Chase," came a calm, collected voice behind me.

I rotated slowly.

"Bree Henderson, what a pleasure."

Bree Henderson was the leading fashion designer of Bree Beauties. I, being the top tech mogul, surpassing Davenport Industries by far, often associated with leaders such a Bree.

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm in there?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I replied smoothly.

There was one other reason I talked with Bree often. She reminded me of some one. Her comebacks, everything was like her. She was just like Bree Davenport. The only thing that didn't match was the fact that Bree Davenport was on a bionic island, probably still mourning for her missing brother.

I felt a twinge of sadness, as I remembered the days we made fun of Leo, or had prank wars. A soft smile spread on my face.

"What's so funny Chase?"

I was brought back down to reality.

"The fact that a fashion show is performing at _my_ tech meeting," making a tactful save.

"Oh yeah?"

"Hmm, all the CEOs will fall asleep while their wives will be oohing and aahhing."

"Well then, all the CEOs wives will fall asleep seeing _your_ tech presentations, and the CEOs will be oohing and aahhing."

"Good point."

We chatted for a long time, for I saw Bree in her every move.

I walked off to a corner and pressed the tiny button on my watch. The frame popped open, and I saw the faces of the siblings I had once loved so dearly.

"I miss you all so much."

 **Is the genius right all along? Will he ever come back home? Keep reading to find out! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! So I'm trying something new today -Leo and Mr. Davenport POVs. And also maybe a Douglas POV? Tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Mr. Davenport's POV**

I looked up at the screen on the wall. December 31. It has been two years since Chase had left. We all should be celebrating for the new year, but we spend this day mourning, with occasional tears.

"Hey Donnie."

"Hmm?" I answered by brother. The days had been rough for him too. No matter what, Adam, Bree, and Chase were his own kids, and it must be killing him to see him own family broken apart like this. Teared into pieces.

"Guess what I found in Chase's and Bree's capsule logs?"

"What?"

"They took out their chips!"

I mentally face-palmed. My brother and I are idiots. We are supposed to be geniuses, and for two years we had been looking for imaginary signals that do not exist.

"We have been wasting our time!"

"Douglas, how are we supposed to find them?"

Douglas sighed, and his face gave a look of resignation.

"I don't know Donnie. I really don't know."

**Leo's POV**

I was watching out the window were he bionic student were racing, all smiles. I couldn't believe Bree left. If Chase leaving saddened her so much, how could she do that to us _again?_ The news was in front of me, and they discussed some tech meeting. Suddenly, I heard the names we missed so much. Chase and Bree.

I stood up straight and listened attentively.

"…Chase Innovation's first tech meeting with Bree Beauties fashion show, Kent Kreations, Anderson Aero-technologies, and many more leaders of today's industry. It was a huge success according to viewers, and…"

They showed pictures of this Chase and Bree 'leaders of today's industry', but they looked nothing like my brother and sister. It was a Chase Vickers, and a Bree Henderson. But still, Chase someone creating a tech company? Bree someone creating a fashion line? I was suspicious.

I ran to the lab, to see Douglas and Mr. Davenport mourning. I felt sorry for them, but we have no time to waste.

"Big D! Douglas! You've got to see what's on the TV!" They got up and followed me as I went back to the TV.

"Look, it's some Chase Vickers and Bree Henderson," Douglas said.

"But here's the catch- Chase created a technology company, while Bree created a fashion line. And look at how old they are. Anyone can dye their hair, get a new haircut, and get some colored contacts!" I replied testily.

"I don't know Leo," Mr. Davenport said skeptically.

"Come _on_ , Big D! Don't you want them back? It wouldn't hurt to try! Besides, what other leads do you have, huh?" They had to believe. They just had to.

"I've gotta agree with the kid on this one, Donnie. I mean look at what they created! Look how old they are! We have to look into this."

"Fine, but if we publicly question them, and we're wrong, we'll look really bad. The media will be at our tail." Mr. Davenport finally replied.

"We've have to do this in secret. We need to make them spill the beans without knowing what they do," I decided.

"Douglas, go check whether any Chase Vickers or Bree Henderson even _exists._ Leo, come on, _we've_ got to get make a fake interview." And with that, we all went off to our respective jobs.

We were going to find my siblings. We _have_ to find my siblings.

**Bree's POV**

I sighed, checking my watch. "Come on, come _on_!" I was tired of waiting for these guys to unload the runway. I made a mental note to find a new set of handy-men and fire these ones, ASAP.

I turned around and saw many other CEOs walking around the grounds laughing. The show wasn't going to start for another 3 hours, and they weren't going to wait around in a sweltering hot, empty room to kill time.

I strolled over to the empty warehouse, and walked inside of it. My footsteps echoed off the cement walls. I looked around, seeing the dusty walls and towering wooden beams.

"Miss me much?"

I jumped, "Why did you do that?"

Chase Vickers gave his signature smile and said, "Why not?"

Chase reminded me so much of my brother, but I spent time studying Chase Vickers, but I noticed how he didn't launch into unnecessarily long explanations, always had smooth comebacks, and wasn't the exact opposite of the Chase Iknow.

I gave a small smile, and said, "You see, my workers are unloading the portable runway, and so…" implying that I had to go.

"Then why did you come here in the first place?"

I sighed again: he did have one thing in common with my brother- He was the master at asking annoyingly stupid questions. I had to get out of here. I _can't_ get stuck with him _again._ Last, time we had a long conversation, back during his first tech meeting, I had to pretend to be the annoying popular girl I am _not._

"Look, I really need to go…"

"You didn't answer my question."

Did I mention that he is really stubborn?

I snapped. "What do you want me to say? Is it a crime to walk in a warehouse?"

The corner of his lips tugged upwards.

"I don't know. After seeing a friend after 2 months, no 'Long time no see?' or 'How are you?' Basic manners Bree. Or shall I say Miss Bree?"

He said the last part with a French accent. I was tired of his antics, but it's now show time. Time to play as the person I am not.

I gave a smile. "I'm sorry. I've been stressed out with this show and everything. Been preparing for months," I wasn't stressed out. I was quite the opposite actually. I haven't been preparing for months, I put this together in two weeks. "So tell me, how are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great. I have to get going, but I'll catch up with you later!"

"And that concludes our lesson in basic manners. Thank you for participating."

I felt like punching him. "And thank _you_ for such an information lesson."

I waved, and walked out, my high heels clacking against the cement ground. I could feel his gaze following me as I left the place.

 **So, tell me what so think. Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. There's been a lot of schoolwork, this, that, I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear it. So here's chapter! Also, somebody asked why there wasn't Adam in the last chapter, and sorry, I just forgot about putting him in!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Chase's POV**

I watched her walk out of the warehouse, with confidence and an air of superiority. As much as I hate to do so, I have to admit, this isn't the Bree I know. The Bree I know would've smacked me in the face for telling I taught her a lesson in manners. I strolled out into the morning air, slightly chilled, when I got a text message from my secretary.

To: Chase Davenport

From: Peterson Walkers

Davenport Industries wants a premiere interview with you on the bionic island to inspire the intelligent bionic kids. What do you say?

I pondered over this for a minute. Davenport wouldn't suddenly invite the person that he is trying to beat at the stock market. Could he be suspicious that I am his son? _Fine,_ I thought, _I'll just prove them wrong. They will only get more suspicious if I evade._

And with that, I replied back saying I'll come.

This is what they get for doing this to me. I'll beat them at their own game.

**Leo's POV**

 _2 weeks later_

Everything is set. We got the best speaker on the island to interview Chase. Mr. Davenport had decided that we will just ask him publicly without raising too many questions. We simply used the pretext of inspiring the bionic kids to bring him here.

We don't need some Chase Vickers to inspire bionic kids. Chase Davenport may have abandoned us, but he was the smartest man on earth, and the kids don't need any encouragement to admire him.

The plan was that Mr. Davenport will formally welcome Chase Vickers, and then seat in front-row seats for the interview. Meanwhile, Douglas, Adam, and I will be in a control room that Chase could not see. The whole thing will be live-telecasted by many TV channels we invited, and we even sold tickets to people to come see the interview right here.

"Ok, Donnie. Everything is set up. We have fingerprint identifiers set up everywhere, pulse checks all over his seat to see if he is lying, and cameras in the most unusual places you can think of. We are all set to go," Douglas said confidently.

Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport was a nervous wreck. He paced the room while pulling out his hair.

"Oh no, Douglas, did you connect the microphone systems? Did you? Did you?" Mr. Davenport asked completely panicked.

"We did that last week Donnie!" and as Mr. Davenport opened his mouth again, Douglas interrupted, "and yes, I double checked them."

"Aha! But you didn't triple check them, did you?" Mr. Davenport said testily.

Douglas only sighed in defeat.

Adam, who usually didn't have anything to do when it comes to stuff related to science, finally had something to do.

"Relax, Mr. Davenport! Everything will be fine. All you need to do it sit down," and he pushed Mr. Davenport in a chair, "take a deep breath," and he signaled Mr. Davenport to do so, "and take a long sip of refreshing water," he concluded, handing Mr. Davenport a chilled water bottle.

"See? Easy!"

"But Adam, what if it isn't Chase? What if- "

"And what if we find out it's Chase, apologize, and he comes back and we live happily ever after? Mr. Davenport, for a genius who make terrible inventions that always fail, you do _not_ have a lot of optimism."

"Hey!"

"Just stating the facts here," Adam said, putting his hands up in resignation.

"Look, we don't have time for jokes. Mr. Davenport, Chase is almost here. Get to the hydroloop and welcome him. Douglas, turn on all the systems. Adam, put on your headphones and turn on the voice connectors. It will tell whether that is Chase's voice or not. And tell Isabelle," I was suddenly shot with looks of confusion, "the interviewer," I prompted, "tell her to get ready."

Everyone got to their jobs, and I started looking through the cameras, focusing them to catch the finest details.

"Wait Leo, how come we can hear what Chase is saying?" Adam asked. A good question on his part.

"Before the interview, we will give Chase a tiny microphone to wear and say it's for amplifying his voice," Douglas explained.

"Ohhh," was Adam's only reply.

We all sat down, monitoring out respective machines, waiting, just waiting for a sound. I saw on camera 3 Mr. Davenport shaking hands with Chase. Mr. Davenport looked slightly tense. If this was actually Chase, we couldn't get him suspicious. When Chase turned away, I flicked on my walkie-talkie.

"Mr. Davenport, relax, you look like I am near your inventions again!"

"You _are_ near my inventions! You'll break them any minute now!"

Suddenly, I saw him shove the walkie-talkie in his pocket and smile at Chase in the camera. When chase was away again, I went back to my communicator.

"Good point. Just relax, though, ok?"

I heard a sigh in my walkie-talkie.

"Fine, copy that."

And in the camera he, turned off the walkie-talkie, take a deep breath, smile, and join the crowd.

I then connected to Isabelle. She was a bionic student that Bree taught, so Chase wouldn't have any memory of her.

"Hey Isabelle, Leo Dooley here, just as perfect as ever, and how is my favorite interviewer holding up today? Seat warmers warm enough? Re-fill of hot chocolate?"

"First of all, you made me an interviewer _yesterday_. Second of all, WHY DID I EVER AGREE TO THIS JOB?!"

I had to hold my walkie-talkie away from my ear for the last part.

"Ok, just wanted to give you a heads-up, Chase is walking over to you right now."

"Wait. Like now, now?"

"Yes, in like 20 seconds."

"Now?!"

"Now 10 seconds, Isabelle."

"Oh my god! I can' do this. How do I even interview?! Ugh!"

"Look Isabelle, just stay calm, we have back-up," I managed to say quickly before Chase came into her view and she turned off her walkie-talkie and gave her signature smile.

"Why can't we hear Chase yet?" Adam asked, a bit frustrated.

"Isabelle has to give him the microphone. Until then, we can't hear a thing," I answered.

"Couldn't you have reminded her that in you little romantic chat?" Douglas retorted, annoyed.

"Hey!" I protested. "We were just having a lively conversation."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Leo,"

Suddenly we heard a voice we hadn't heard in two years fill the control room.

"'…this how you put it on?' 'Perfect, just like that. See, you're already louder!'"

I couldn't help but smile. Douglas was peering over my shoulder looking at the camera. Adam was wiping away tears, with a big, goofy grin spread all over his face.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

"The machine says 100%!" Adam exclaimed.

"So it really is him!" Douglas said with a laugh. We high-fived each other, doing small celebratory dances.

I couldn't bring myself that there were probably at least a hundred people on earth that have the same voice tone as Chase.

I cleared my throat, and interrupted, "Guys, I'm really happy, but douglas can you connect me wirelessly to Isabelle?"

"Who?" Adam and Douglas asked simultaneously.

" _The interviewer."_ I said through clenched teeth.

"Ohhhhh." They said again, together. Like father, like son, no doubt about it.

I heard a tiny beep in my headphones. "You're connected."

I leaned over to Adam's desk, and put a bunch of TV channels on his computer screen.

"If _anything_ the people on TV say is odd, tell Douglas or me."

"ok"

I then tuned into the interview, and soon, you could've heard a pin drop in the control room.

"'Ok Chase, first question. Want to give it a shot?' 'Oh, I'll give it a shot. How I'll do it the real question here.'" Isabelle laughed. "'What made you create- '"

I tuned out and closed my eyes. The real hard-core questions that we should be paying attention to come _much_ later.

I knew the chances were slim. Very slim. But, it's not yet impossible.

 **So, how was that? Rest of the interview in Chapter 5! I know there weren't that many POVs this time, but I promise there will be more next time. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! If any of you are thinking that Chase come back to the family anytime soon, mark my words, not happening. So here is the next chapter!**

**Chase's POV**

Isabelle sipped at her coffee, looking slightly tense. We were on a commercial break right now, but we will be on air anytime now. I looked around, seeing media cameras everywhere.

But suddenly, I spot something familiar. A Davenport high-tech camera. I now know for sure. They think that I am Chase Davenport.

Suddenly, I stood up straighter, alert and the exact opposite of relaxed. I looked down at my chair, pulse checks on the neck of my chair, fingerprint identifiers on the arm rests. I needed to do this while being subtle.

I pulled my blazer tighter around me, and said, "Isn't it chilly in here?"

Isabelle gave a distracted smile while going through her papers. "Hmm? Yeah."

I called my secretary over and told him to get a scarf and mittens. He brought them to me, and I put them on. Nobody would be suspicious; it was a cold January day.

The camera man came over and shouted loudly.

"Ok, we're live in 3, 2, 1, 0" He gave a thumbs up and smiled.

Isabelle then started with a signature smile, "Welcome back to our exclusive interview with Chase Vickers, young billionaire. So tell me Chase, do you ever…"

I leaned back, and let my muscles go limp. I am the smartest man on earth, I wasn't going back to the place where I was taken for granted so easily.

**Leo's POV**

"Nooo!" Douglas yelled, throwing his headphones onto the table. "Why did I make him the smartest guy on earth?"

"Douglas, you made me strong, and Bree fast. When it came to chase you kinda ran out of options and gave him smarts," Adam replied.

I placed my head in my hand and sighed. I was frustrated as well. He avoided every question so far, and now even our technology. As the went back on a break, I connected to Isabelle.

"Isabelle, he blocked he fingerprint identifiers and our pulse check"

"Wait, you rigged his chair with technology"

"Yes!"

"ohhhhh"

"Look all we can do is wait for the hard questions, and hope for the best."

"Ok"

An idea popped in my head. "Hey Adam. It's kind of cold in here. Why don't you turn up the heat?"

"ok, to what?"

"Let's go up to 80 degrees."

"Ok, but if you say it's too cold, don't say I didn't warn you," Adam said with his usual incorrect and random answer

The stress was killing me. But even if I get one answer, It'll be worth it.

**Bree's POV**

I looked at the TV with mild interest. Davenport Industries was holding an interview with the great Chase Vickers. I walked onto the balcony. I was on short business trip to Singapore, to introduce my fashion line here. We were already in 28 countries worldwide, and I was on my way to being number one.

"Hey Angeline, ask Roger whether we are performing tomorrow or Thursday."

"Of course."

I glanced back at the TV and saw Chase talking animatedly,

The TV switched back to the interviewer.

Something was off. She seemed familiar.

"…And that was how I decided to create Chase Innovations. How's that for an answer, Isabelle?" Chase finished.

"Amazing." Isabelle answered with a clear, charming voice.

Isabelle. That voice. I knew her. I'm sure of it. Suddenly a memory came back to me.

" _Hey Bree! Can you teach me how to punch that guy over there? He can be soooo annoying." a girl with blonde hair that was messily pinned up ran over to me._

" _Just charm him with your words. I mean that's you speciality right?" I answered._

" _I could, but I want to see him in_ pain _."_

" _Those are dark words coming from a 14-year-old bionic kid living on a high-tech bionic island."_

" _You don't know how much boys can be a pain in a neck."_

 _I glanced at Chase, Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas using wires to electrocute each other._

" _I was raised in a basement for 16 years with only three boys as company. I think I have a pretty good idea."_

" _Well? A little help please?"_

" _Make him a fool in front of everyone with your talking. The only thing that hurts more than actual pain is humiliation."_

" _Hmmm… that's a good idea! Thanks Bree!"_

 _Mere minutes later I see the person Isabelle was pointing at wearing a clown outfit. And from the way he keeps trying to pull it off, it's glued on._

 _I chuckled. "I have taught well," I said to myself and went to stop Adam, Chase, Leo, Mr. Davenport, and Douglas from shocking each other unconscious._

Isabelle was one of my bionic students. She was a genius at using words to manipulate others, and had a very rare talent. If Mr. Davenport was using _her_ to interview Chase, he must be thinking that Chase Vickers is his son! Excitement filled through me. I saw Chase at least once a week, and I could finally talk to my little brother again.

A secretary walked in. "You have to get ready for a meeting in 15 minutes, Miss Henderson."

I contemplated for a moment. I suddenly saw Chase laughing on the TV. "Cancel it. I'm not coming."

"But Miss Henderson!"

"I don't want to hear it. Tell them if they really want to talk to me, they should reschedule for tomorrow."

"Ok, fine"

I sat back, increased the volume, and watched the show.

**Leo's POV**

I sighed. Whoever decided that this should be a 6-hour continuous interview was an idiot. I then remember, _I_ proposed the idea. Ok, I admit it. _I'm_ an idiot.

Adam was snoring away, and grabbed some cookies to munch. Good thing I stocked the control room with snacks before we started.

"Douglas, we have to pay attention now."

"It's intermission! Why do we pay attention during intermission?!"

"I mean after intermission. Isabelle will ask the tough questions then."

He sighed, and adjusted the voice monitor.

I connected to Isabelle.

"So hello there Izzy."

"Exactly what kind of name is _Izzy?_ "

"You don't like it? Then Belle it is."

"Stop naming me stupid nicknames! If I hear of any of those names again, I will make sure you will end up with a brain dumber than Adam's!"

I gulped, "Okay then, but on a completely unrelated note, if you by any chance, oh I don't know, find a pink note for Izzy in your capsule that says 'from: Leo' on it, it isn't from me ok?"

She sighed. "I can't do this anymore! I'm exhausted and Chase just keeps on talking!"

"Look, just get over with the tough questions, and you can fake faint or something and end the show."

"Yeah, I forgot to ask you this _before_ I agreed to this, but WHAT'S IN IT FOR ME?!"

"A chance to meet the billionaire Chase Vickers?"

"Don't sell me that trash again. I don't care about seeing some billionaire Chase Vickers. We've got one who trains us every day!"

"Oh me? Well, not to brag, but I am a pricey person in the stock market."

"Not you! Mr. Davenport!"

"Oh. Him. Right. Rich guy. Of course."

"Look, Chatterbox Chase is coming and I'll be nice to him, but it's going to be expensive."

"Ugh, fine."

"Good. Now shut up and pay attention" She finished and disconnected.

"Hello, and welcome back after the intermission! So Chase, the world has some questions."

"Throw them at me," Chase answered with a grin.

"Ok," Isabelle started, choosing her word carefully. "You are a role model for many people across the world. Yet, they don't know anything about you other than you are a really rich smart guy. So, people want to relate their everyday problems with yours."

"I can't say I understand," Chase said with an uncertain smile.

"Well, for example, one situation that everybody knows is siblings. I mean, people want to know how you deal with small problems like that. Everyday problems."

Isabelle was going perfectly. Her voice was completely masked with innocence, as if she had no idea that we are his family.

"Well, what do you want me to say."

"You are celebrity, Chase," Isabelle, said, leaning in. "people want bits and pieces of who you really are. Can't you just give us a few?"

Amazing. Her voice was pleading, but not desperate.

When Chase opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say, she filled in for him.

"Just simple things like what you like to do in your free time, or your childhood with your siblings…"

The audience cheered at that.

He was trapped. So beautifully trapped. With nowhere to go without raising questions.

"Perfect, Isabelle, just perfect," I whispered into the earpiece. I saw her smile at my remark in the camera.

"I- I… I had a family," he started. I took note of the verb ' _had'._ "We were the average family, with our crazy ways, and always fighting siblings. We had our strong points, where we were the perfect team, and loved each other more than anything. But we had our weaknesses too. We were exact opposites of each other, and often didn't know when to cross the line. And one day, something in me snapped. I may miss them, but I don't regret the position which I am in now, and I have to say, that was the best decision of my life."

He said the last part, glaring into a camera. He knew we were watching him. And he was warning us. _Don't mess with me._

"Any elaboration? Who they are? What was life like with them?" Isabelle tried.

"May I dare say I have no comment?" Chase said with a grin.

It was a useless attempt, made just for the sake of it. We were done. The interview was done. We got the answer to the billion-dollar question: It was him. Period.

I smile slowly spread on my face. Douglas was grinning like he won the lottery. And Adam was wearing that goofy grin again. We then all hugged. We didn't need any words to explain our joy. It was him. Period. It really was him. We had found our Chase Davenport.

**Bree's POV**

I jumped up, my hands covering mouth as tears streamed down my cheeks. We found my brother.

"Angeline, book a plane for tonight to go back to America."

"But the deal with Singapore, we planned this for months!"

"Well tell them the deal is off."

"Ok," she said, and pulled out her phone. "Our office in New York?"

"No, this time, you guys are getting a small vacation. We are going to Mission Creek, California."

 **So there it is! Tell me what you think. Thank you all who reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long. Thank you EVERYONE who followed, favorited, or reviewed! You guys are the best!** **Thank you daphrose for your constructive criticism. I'll try to avoid plot holes in the future and fix the ones I have. Today, I will be using some characters and ideas of daphrose's We Deserve Freedom, and What I would Say. If you haven'tt read her stories- they are amazing. I will be borrowing her ideas and characters a lot from now on. Thank you so much daphrose! So… on with the show!**

**Chase's POV**

I sat it the back of the limo, contemplating what I had done.

Yes, I know, I know. I was stupid. But when that rage filled me, I wanted them to know about how much better off I am without them. I pulled out my phone when I saw I had a new text message from Bree Henderson.

To: Chase Vickers

From: Bree Henderson

Where are you? Reply asap.

That seemed odd. Where are you? She was sounding desperate to me. But, might as well answer. We had multiple partnerships together.

You would think, how would a tech whiz and fashionista end up being partners in everything? Well, I supply her with all the technology and equipment for her shows, while she has models for our technology in our weekly magazine- Vickers Weekly. Egoistic much? Well, I own an empire, I have the right to name MY magazine after myself

I sent her a text message saying that I was going to the airport. This was her reply.

To: Chase Vickers

From: Bree Henderson

STOP! DON'T GO ANYWHERE!

Ok, now something was off. I got out of the limo, and walked into the airport, with my assistants carrying the luggage behind me.

Suddenly, a very hassled Bree came running to me, her high heels clacking against the ground, and her eyes filled with excitement.

She came up to me, and rested her hand on my shoulder. She leaned over to catch her breath. Gasping, she said, "Chase, Chase," she then pointed her finger at me accusing, and the moment before she said the last word, everything clicked into place. "Davenport."

But, I decided to act dumb. "What? Bree, are you feeling ok? Its Chase _Vickers_. I'm not some bionic freak!" I said the last word with a sour taste left in my mouth.

She put a finger on lips, as if shushing. "Don't you dare say that word again," she replied, eyes filled with anger.

"What, bionic freaks?" I had to force that out. "You support them? Gee, I really didn't know that"

"Don't play stupid! It's me, Bree!"

Now that confused me. Bree? I said the next part in genuine confusion.

"Bree Henderson, the best fashion designer on earth? Yes, I know that Captain Obvious." I replied.

"Ha! Fooled you!" But she said it forced. "Do you mind if we go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said, slightly suspicious.

After fifteen minutes of walking, she turned around and slapped my hand. She then gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Uh, Bree?" I have to admit; this was getting weird. We were just partners. What was she doing?

She then lifted my hand to the back of her neck. And I felt a weird bump. It felt like a slot. A slot for a chip.

"Bree?!" I exclaimed, and I returned the hug. My sister?! Why was she here? Why wasn't she back at the island?

"Chase, when you left, I decided that I wanted to follow my dreams as well, but when I asked Mr. Davenport, he said no! I mean, how can I do anything in life if I have the overprotective uncle/dad/creator? So I ran away!"

"Wait, how many weeks after I left did this happen?"

"Maybe 3 or 4 weeks."

"But how? When? Where?"

"Wow, is the genius finally speechless?" she smirked?

Oh, how I missed that smirk. I hugged her again.

"You have to tell me everything that has happened ever since."

"Well, I have a boyfriend…"

"You do? What's his name? Who is he?" I may be younger than Bree, but when it comes to instincts, I was her older brother.

"Oh my god, seriously! I know we just met but you don't have to be my mom!" And she was back.

"His name is Preston Summers **(A/N: He is one of daphrose's characters)** , and he is AMAZING."

"Really?" I sat down with Bree on a bench.

"Yes! And look!" She showed a sparkling diamond resting on her ring finger.

A sudden pang of sadness hit me. Bree was going to get married already? They yars seemed to have fly by. And soon, she'll marry her boyfriend, and she'll move away. And before I know it, she be having kids and taking them to school.

Bree pulled me out of my thoughts, "Why do look sad?"

I forced on a smile. "Oh nothing." I put my arm around shoulder. "I'm really happy for you Bree. I really am."

"But what are going to tell Mr. Davenport? You were pretty obvious in that interview."

My face hardened. "I'm not going to let them catch us. I simply told that the race is on. But they will never find. Not ever in their life."

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell in the reviews! Also, do you want to have Chase's and Bree's wedding? If so, I'm am not very good at writing those, so I am going to let any writing that chapter and I'll give you full credits. So PM me if you are interested, and tell me whether you want the story to have their weddings at all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! Thank you all for the great reviews! :D Any ideas are also appreciated, along with constructive criticism. So, on with the show!**

***************************************************************************************Bree's POV**

I couldn't believe that Chase didn't want to go back. No way. We went into hiding for _2 years,_ and he still has hatred?!

"Chase, they will happily let us come back. They really do care about you! How long do you plan to hide?! It just takes one fingerprint, one hair, just _one_ piece of DNA to figure out it is you. Then all the fake passports, and driver's licenses will be discovered."

He glared, looking at the setting sun. "Bree, you can go if you want. But look at my life here! I have everything I want, everything I'll ever need!"

"Except family," I whispered. "Please Chase, just reconsider! I know that you know how hard they are trying to find you," I pleaded.

"Bree, go. Embrace the family that never cared for your choices. I promise I won't be mad."

Suddenly, my blood boiled in rage. "Do you think that after finding my little brother after _2 years_ I am going to just let him go?! Well, you are wrong Chase. Yes, the smartest man on earth is finally wrong. I let go of you once, and you ran away. I am not going to let it happen again!" I yelled.

He looked taken aback, shocked. I never thought I would leave _Chase_ of all people speechless.

"Look, I am staying with you ok? Let's do this together. I have an amazing life here too. I am _never_ going to let you go again." I declared.

His eyes softened, and he hugged me. He whispered into my ear, "You are the best sister that I could ever ask for." And that was all I wanted. All I ever needed.

**Leo's POV**

I slammed the keyboard down in rage. The whole interview seemed inconclusive. His voice tone was similar to thousands of people on earth, and we couldn't get any good fingerprints. This camera pictures didn't show any facial structure that seemed like Chase's, and all we are left with is instinct.

Mr. Davenport looked like he was going to shatter if I touched him. He was a complete wreck. He spent day and night trying to create a time machine.

"Ugh, couldn't 7 years pass quicker?" He exclaimed. I remembered when Future Me came to save Adam, Bree, and Chase, and told Mr. Davenport had cracked time travel.

Douglas was trying a different route. Bionic people's nervous system had holes, where the metal of their bionics should be. Since they took out their chip, all those areas should be empty.

He was trying to use a GPS locator to find people with holes in their nervous system.

Adam was looking through the camera footage, trying to find any physical feature on Chase Vickers's face which matches our Chases facial features.

I went through the voice recording again, when Mom walked in.

"Hey honey, how is it going?"

"Great, Mom, just great," I said, trying to hear the voice recording better.

"Aw come on. You guys never tell me things. Is Chase and Bree coming back in a few weeks?"

I gave Mr. Davenport my 'save me please' look. He got the message.

"Sure honey, maybe so. Now can I have some of those great cookies?"

My mom wasn't that easily going to be deceived.

"What do you think I am? You all are lying!" She turned to Adam. "Are Bree and Chase coming back or not?"

I face palmed, while Mr. Davenport shook his head in defeat. Adam does not know what to say under pressure.

But, sometimes miracles do happen.

"Relax Tasha! We got in under control. The only thing is that we don't know when they'll come back."

But, my mom raised _me._ She had a built-in lie detector.

"Do you think I can't handle the truth? I care about Bree and Chase too you know! I did take care of them for quite a few years! All I want to know is when they'll come back, but for some reason I can't get a straight answer around here!"

Douglas broke. "Do you want to know the truth Tasha?! Well, they aren't coming back. Not anytime soon anyway. We all about as close to finding them as Adam being able to pass high-school math! That's the truth Tasha! Happy?"

She was shocked. "But what about the interview? All your gizmos and gadgets?" she asked in a small voice.

When Douglas opened his mouth, Mr. Davenport gave him the death glare.

"Look Tasha, sweetheart, right now, we can't find them, but I promise, they ae going to come back. Now go and relax, you need to"

"Fine." She walked out.

I sighed. I can't give up now. Not until they come back.

***************************************************************************'

 _3 more years later_

**Chase's POV**

"Dad!" Two adorable girls ran up to me and gave heart melting smiles.

Samantha, and Cassandra. The meaning in my life. My two beautiful daughters.

I laughed and let them sit in my lap. They were twins, three years old, and looked exactly the same except for their eyes. When I first held them, and they opened their eyes, I nearly dropped them. It was an amazing coincidence, a rare mutation in twins, but still was possible. Sammie's were a warm blue, while Cassie's were bright purple. Those eyes were probably what I love most about.

Sammie was the quiet wise one, while Cassie was wild. Still, they both inherited the genius gene. Yes, the smartest man on the world's daughter are geniuses. No surprise there.

The x-rays first taken when they were born showed that they had holes in their nervous system. Doctors were freaking out, but I realized their bodies can also hold bionic chips. I played along and acted scared, where in reality, I was cheering in triumph.

Sabrina walked in and shook her head. "Sammie, Cassie, get off your father. He just came from work!"

The front door opened, and a hooded figure in a dark rain coat walked in. She was carrying some child on her waist, but they both cannot be seen.

The person pulled of her hood, and shook her wild brown hair. She smiled and put down the child and ran up to me.

She then said, "Nerd," and hugged me tight.

"Ugh, Bree. I am not a nerd. I am a cool suave guy, who just happened to be really smart!"

I kneeled down and looked at the girl Bree had brought in the eye. She glared back and said, "So, Uncle Chase. I spent around two hours sitting in our stupid car, driving here so that my mom can give _you_ a hug. Tell me one reason why I should be here?" Her green eyes glared into my eyes.

I looked back at her and said, "Because we are amazing?"

"Nice try."

I laughed. Aspen Summers sure got her mother's temper. **(N/A There's Aspen, from daphrose's WDF)**

I picked her up and spinned her around.

"Stop it!" she screamed, but I saw the ends of her lips twitch up.

We all sat around the sofa, watching TV, joking around. This was my family. It may be small, but it was my life, and I didn't know what I would if even one part of it got lost.

 **Chase and Bree stayed hidden for 3 years! How much more longer can they keep this up? And what will the new generation of bionic kids be like? Keep reading to find out! Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Susz, I really like your idea, and I'll se it for sure toward the end of the story. Now today, I borrowed one of daphrose's ideas, and for the element of surprise, I will let you know later what is her idea. So on with the story!**

**Chase's POV**

I looked at the newspaper in disbelief. The news channel droned on, but I didn't process a word of it.

Sammie sits silently next to me, while Cassie stands next to me jumping up and down.

"What happened Daddy? Why are you sad? Why won't you tell me?" Cassie cried is frustration.

"Shush Cassie!" Sammie said, and simply sat quietly.

I then held them tight. They were my only hold to sanity. I can't let them go.

I then herd the news. "… said to be that Chase Vickers' wife, Sabrina Vickers, was on the bridge when it collapsed. This can be terrible news for Chase Innovations. If their CEO is in distress, what would the company do? Fall to pieces? Only time can tell." **(N/A This is daphrose's idea)**

I let the words wash over me. Cassie piped up again. "Dad? Can you _please_ tell us what's wrong? Please?"

I knew I had to tell them the truth. I can't hide it from them. I can't let their life be a lie.

I looked at both of them in their eyes. Those eyes, filled with question, so naïve. I didn't want to know what will happen to those eyes if I told them. But I had to.

"Sammie, Cassie? I won't try to fake it or coat the fact with sugar. I will tell it bluntly just like it is. Mom is dead."

Sammie hand went to her mouth and she ran into my arms, where she uncontrollably sobbed. I rubbed her back, trying to sooth her, knowing very well it was a useless attempt.

Cassie stood paralyzed, tears threatening to fall out of her ears. She said with a shaky voice, "Daddy, please tell me you are lying. Please tell me you a playing a mean prank."

I held out my arms, and she sat on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder, while tears silently dripped down her cheeks.

Sammie looked at me, her warm blue eyes looking dead. "Dad? Who will wake us up every morning? Who will make us breakfast? Who will tell me 'Good Job' when I do something right?" She took a shaky breath. "Who will tuck us in bed every night and tell us good night?"

I kissed her forehead, and whispered, "I will. From today, our lives will be without Mom. But _I_ will make sure that it will be a happy life." And something in me broke when I said that. Because when you say something out loud, it means you accept it. And now, she is gone, forever.

**Bree's POV**

I looked at the news, devastated. No way that could have happened. No way.

I took a deep breath. _Think fast Bree. That's your specialty right? Prioritize._

I am at a fashion show in Milan. Priority right now? Getting to Chase. I looked down at Aspen. And making sure _nothing_ happens to my daughter.

"Alice? Flight a ticket back to America immediately. Tell someone to pack out bags at the hotel, and send a chauffeur with the luggage. Oh, and text Preston that I'll be coming in a few hours."

"But Miss Bree!"

"Get what I told you done _now_."

I saw Aspen looking from me to Alice in confusion. I picked her up.

"Ok Aspen. I need you to be a big responsible girl today. Something happened to Uncle Chase, and we need to be there to help him. Can you do that for me just for today?"

She scowled, then opened her mouth to say something, and changed her mind. "Fine."

I grabbed her arm and walked as quickly as possible to the parking lot.

By then, the car was ready. Lois, the chauffeur, stepped out to open the door.

"No time for formalities Lois. Get us to the airport."

As Aspen sat inside, Alice ran up to me with the tickets. "Happy travels Miss Bree."

I gave a small smile, but inside was completely stressed.

Throughout the ride, Aspen stayed silent. I was impressed.

When we got out, she grabbed her ticket from, got her suitcases, and walked out to the airport entrances. I grabbed the rest of the luggage and ran after her. It twenty minutes, we were sitting in a plane, ready for takeoff. As we ascended to the sky, I saw an unread text message, and I opened it.

TO: Bree Summers

FROM: Chase Vickers

You probably know what happened Sabrina is dead. Don't worry about us, the kids are fine. Enjoy Milan.

PS: I am pretty sure I can deal with this, so DON'T COME HOME

I sighed in relief. If Chase was able to be stubborn, then he may not be in such a bad state of mind.

Aspen then glared at me. "Can I step out of the 'responsible girl' role for a second?"

I nod.

"Do you think I am stupid? I know what happened. Aunt Sabrina is dead. But here is what really hurts me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Aspen," I soothed, "I was going…"

"No, I want to know as soon as you know. I care about her too you know."

She glared at the seat in front of here as tears fell down. Tears of anger.

Suddenly, the exhaustion of the past few weeks catched up to me.

"Aspen, I am really sorry but…" and I never finished my sentence as I wafted to a restless sleep.

**Aspen's POV**

Hair stuck on my wet face, when I turned over to Mom.

I rubbed my face and saw her asleep. She needs me to help her today as much as possible. I played with a strand of hair that fell out of the braid my mom had so carefully created.

I looked out of the window. 3 hours and 35 minutes. And that is how I wait. Staring at the chair in front of me.

I shook Mom awake, "We are here."

She woke up with a start. "Ok, let's go sweetheart,"

We eventually got out of the airplane, and soon, the airport. Before we knew it, we were standing in front of Uncle Chase's house.

My mom rapped on the door twice. A weary Cassie opened it. As soon as she saw me she brightened up.

"Aspen! Why are you here? Aren't supposed to be in Milan? Do you know that Mom died?!" She burst into tears at the last comment.

Uncle Chase came up to the door. He rubbed his eyes and exclaimed, "Bree? What are you going here? Come in!" He kneeled down so that her was facing me and gave a tired smile.

"Hey there. How is my favorite niece?"

I clenched my hands into fists under the sleeves of my jacket.

"Firstly, I am your _only_ niece. Secondly, how are you? You lost your right of asking me after losing your…"

I saw Mom giving me the death glare.

"uh, after your loss."

He smiled and sat down, Sammie sitting on the ground.

I looked around. The house looked like somebody sucked the life out of it. Mom went to the fireplace to start a fire, and I turned on the TV.

Within 30 minutes, everybody was smiling and laughing. But I knew nothing was permanent. There is an end to everything.

 **Tell me what you think! And I am still open to ideas so tell me what your ideas are! Please review and favorite!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! So, still open to suggestions, and thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! You guys are awesome! :D So, Chapter 9 is starting in 3…2…1..and begin:**

**Bree's POV**

I sighed, and wiped the hair falling in my face. I put a stop to everything at work, but it still hurts to see Chase and his kids like this.

I walked into the kitchen, and prepared coffee for me and Chase, while making the kids milk. Aspen and I were staying here until things got better. Anyway, Chase lived in Atlanta, while I lived in New York, so it would be tough to move to and fro.

Aspen walked in, wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her hair was already combed, and she was read for the day.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?" I answered, busy while working around the kitchen.

"I'll take care of that. You go and wake up Samantha and Cassandra. They need it." And with that she set of to work in the kitchen.

I looked at her, and then at myself. She was so many years younger than me, just 4, but was ready to go in the morning, while I was in a robe with bed-hair? When did my little girl suddenly become so mature?

I decided to follow Aspen for once, and I went to freshen up, and wake up the twins.

I quickly changed, and as I patted down my hair, I noticed a tiny camera drone flying outside the window. _Huh, that's odd._ I closed the curtains and walked to wake up Sammie and Cassie.

**Adam's POV**

I looked on the news, munching on popcorn. Anybody looking at me can easily say I had moved on, it has been 5 years, but inside, I still have two holes in my hearts. I guess spending hours in front of a mirror, making sure the sadness doesn't show in my eyes, really did pay off.

My wife came and sat next to me. Yes, wife. And two kids. I finally did land myself a family.

"Adam, that is so sad! Look on the news! Chase Vickers, the billionaire's, wife just died when a bridge collapsed! And their twin girls are just two years old!"

I was pulled from my thought when I heard that name. It's been a long time since I last heard. I still remember stupid experiments finally ending up inconclusive. I swallowed the lump in my throat, and held Christina's hand.

"That is terrible, Christina," I managed reply.

We both looked at the news, but my mind was racing.

Chase has two daughters? After the failed experiment, we all vowed we wouldn't even try to follow Chase Vickers. I remember Mr. Davenport's word, "We all just need to accept it. They're gone. Period."

But if Chase Vickers is really Chase, that means that I have two nieces. Happiness swelled through my heart. But suddenly I realized that they both lost their mother at the age of two.

The news flashed a picture two identical girls, with brown hair and blonde streaks through it, but one had blue eyes while the other had purple. I got up to tell Leo and Mr. Davenport, but then I remembered their words. They were so much more happier. They did not need the worry.

Suddenly, a 5-year-old boy with warm brown eyes ran up to me and jumped into my open arms.

"Dad, you wouldn't believe the awesome combination me and Ace just made. Get this. Pineapple with brussel sprouts."

I laughed, but Christina frowned. "Cameron, for the last time, I am not taking you to the doctor for mixing up a deadly combination of completely innocent food."

Ace walked in, munching on an apple. "Mom, that's not true."

"Hmm?" she questioned.

"Brussel sprouts are evil!" he answered with a cocky grin.

Christina rolled her eyes while I chuckled again.

When she gave me the death glare, I asked, "What? They are completely right. Hmm guys?" I asked holding up my hands for them to high-five.

I picked up Cameron and walked over to their combo table. Like-father, like-son.

**Chase's POV**

"Girls, get downstairs right now!" Cassie tickled the back of my neck while Sammie stood, trying to suppress her smile.

I had every reason today to feel proud of myself. I just created my ow lab!

I had decided that the world needs more bionics to save bridges from collapsing. Sammie and Cassie had the perfect infrastructure, I made a lab

I pulled Samantha and Cassandra by their arms and entered the code for the secret door, and we walked downstairs into darkness. Suddenly we were met with bright light. Computers surrounded me, with many little inventions strewn across tables. I looked up to see the crystal clean capsules, but instead with dark graffiti sprayed all over it. In these haunting words.

 _You will meet your doom._

Sammie walked up to it, and turned her head as if thinking.

"You will meet your doom?"

Cassie piped up. "That doesn't sound like any good. Are we in trouble daddy?"

I quickly gathered myself, and put a smile. "No, no. That was me and the, uh, painter having an inside joke."

I walked hesitantly up to the capsules, and touched the paint. A searing pain spread through my finger, and when I looked back at it, it was covered in blisters. I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket.

"Just don't touch the paint."

Sammie sat at the table scrolling through the computer.

"You got all the coding wrong. What about those firewalls, hmm?" She typed quickly into the keyboard. "There, we got that fixed."

I sat down next to her and sighed. Just when I thought we couldn't have any more troubles.

**Aspen's POV**

"Daddy!" I ran into dad's arms.

He laughed. "Hello sweetheart. How was your vacation to Milan?"

"Terrible!" I answered. "We had to stop the show half-way through, and run to Atlanta!"

He kissed me on the forehead and said with a smile, "Well, your mother and I have some things to talk about ok? Why don't you go check on your baby brother and sister?"

Yes, I have a baby brother. And sister. Twins. Only 1-and-a-half-years-old. I know, they are adorable. Cutest things on earth. Oh, her name is Sage. And his name? Blaise.

I walked out the door and into my siblings' bedroom. I gave up on trying to hear through the wall years ago.

The kitchen wall works if they aren't whispering. The bedroom walls are like paper. But the living room walls? Nuh-uh. They are solid rock.

I softly padded into the nursery room and creaked open the door. I walked over to the crib and peeked over.

"Aspen!" came a giggle behind me. I felt arms wrap around my legs.

I kneeled down and lifted Sage up.

"You aren't supposed to be here! Come on. Get in your crib."

"No!" she shrieked.

"Okay! Fine" I muttered while I put on the ground.

I looked over at the crib in baby blue blankets to see Blaise sleeping soundly.

"Can't you be more like your brother?"

She ran around and picked up a pink ball.

"Ball?"

"No, Sage. Blaise is sleeping."

"Please?!" she cried.

"Fine."

I tossed her the ball, and she scampered across the room to catch it.

"Aspen! Come for dinner!" Mom, called.

"Come on Sage let's go." I called.

She laughed and ran outside the room.

I gave a small smile. _If only uncle Chase's family was whole too._

 **So there it is! Still open to ideas people! Tell me how it was. Today I got in a bunch of POVs, so that was a good chapter I guess. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! So, sorry it's been so long. Today's chapter will be a bit longer than my average. Also, question for readers: My chapters are at average a 1000 words. Do you want 2000 words? If so, I won't be able to update so often. Answer in reviews. So here's chapter 10!**

 _12 years later_

**Samantha's POV**

"…to Sage and Blaise! Happy birthday to you!" Applause erupted from the few members in the lab. May 1rst. A special day. A birthday. The twins' birthday.

When Sage and Blaise were only a few years old, Sage was always the suave, smiling sweetheart, while Blaise was the silent child who would do anything. _Nobody_ would have guessed the personalities they have morphed into. They are exact opposite of what they were before.

Blaise bowed and gave out air-kisses as if he was a celebrity, while Sage slapped his hand out of the air.

I glanced at Cassie, and we slowly creeped up to them, each of us going to either side of the birthday twins.

Blaise cut the cake and more applause came our way. As he lifted a slice of it to give it Sage, we popped up behind them, dipped our fingers into the frosting, and smeared it on their faces.

When we were finally done, we stood back, stifling our laughter, waiting for them to take their revenge.

Blaise licked his lips slowly, and tasted the frosting. He slowly opened his eyes. "Oookay. Are we done with the birthday child special treatment? Because so far, I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

I covered my mouth to contain my giggles, while Cassandra whispered in my ear, "Stop looking so obvious! You'll give us away.

Sage took a napkin, and gingerly wiped off the majority of the cream. "Who did _this?_ "

Cassandra pointed at Aspen. "She did it. You know how much she hates you guys!"

Aspen looked up from her camera, where she was taking pictures of h twins.

"What?! I didn't do a thing! Although I wish did this. Priceless, I tell you, priceless!"

Cassandra tried one more time. "Oh come on, you seriously believe her? She did- "

Blaise piped up. "Save it, sweetheart. We know you two did it."

I decided to save myself. "She dragged me into this! She went on and on about how she is _11 seconds_ older than me, and I should use her as my role-model, and I was too goody-2-shoes for my ow good! I had to surrender to her plan!"

Blaise couldn't hold his glare any loner, and laughed out loud. "I have to give It to you Cassie, you are really the best prankster."

Cassandra smiled, "Back at you Blazing-Boy."

He rolled his eyes. "I was 2! I made a simple mistake of calling myself Blazing, and now, 12 years later, you still won't let it go."

Cassie smirked. "It's my life job."

When Blaise frowned and opened his mouth to tell a good comeback, I decided to intervene before this became a full blown fistfight. Again.

"Ok, ok, Sage, Blaise, you guys can go wash up. Aspen, can you cut the cake? And for the rest of us, dinner is ready!"

Blaise scowled, but put his arm around Sage and walked upstairs to the bathroom. _Phew. That was close call._

Blaise and Cassandra may sometimes be the best of siblings, or worst of enemies. It was just the fact that Cassie doesn't know when to not cross the line, and Blaise was the most protective sibling on earth.

One round of teasing thrown at Sage, and before you know it, Blaise and Cassandra are yelling terrible words at each other and screaming at how they were both horrible people.

Then the next day, they would walk to the kitchen arms on each other's shoulders. Blaise may be a little younger than us, but he always took the role of the protective older brother we never had.

Sage walked in, changed into a simple light blue dress falling to her knees.

Cassandra grinned, "Looking good Say-jay. Way to bring the attention onto you."

Sage stuck out her tongue, and went over to eat dinner. Blaise came up behind me and lifted me wedding style.

"Put me down!" I exclaimed, surprised by his sudden action. He took my wrist and felt my pulse.

"Not until you stop getting so surprised around me. My dear Sammie, you must learn to expect the unexpected around me. I've surprised you today, what, 6 times already?"

I sighed, knowing he wouldn't put me down anytime soon. He spun me around, and jumped onto the desk.

Suddenly, panic filled me. Blaise gets easily distracted. If someone yelled that there was ice-cream, Blaise would drop me onto the ground and run off. As always. But those times never hurt much. This time, he can drop me from a big height. And that won't feel very good.

I closed my eyes, trying suppress my fear, and managed to tell 3 words in a shaky voice. "Put. Me. Down."

"Aww, I wittle Sammie felling scared?" Using his foot, he managed to put a box on the table. He stepped onto it. Another 3 feet higher.

My brain calculated the possible situations. A concussion and being unconscious for around 6 hours, at the least.

"Blaise, please! Put me down!"

I wish Dad gave me his molecular kinesis or super senses. He said he would add the later, but all I was left with was my brains.

I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. All the parents were already upstairs. It was only me, Aspen, Cassie, and Blaise.

Cassandra spotted us. "Oh, I see Blazing-Boy, trying to show your big sis how cool you are lifting her all the way up?"

I exclaimed to Cassie, hoping she realized how easily he would drop me, "Cassie, tell Blaise to put me down!"

"Ok big sis, you're scared of heights?"

I groaned. Blaise smiled. "Cassie, would you put that bigger box up here too?" She happily complied and he stepped on the box. Another 5 feet.

Aspen looked up at the commotion. Cassie spoke up. "Should we tell them to come down?"

"Nah. Worst comes worst, Blaise drops our little Sammie, and he will learn his lesson to never do stupid things again. I mean, I know Blaise can be stupid, but it's not like he's going drop her, right?" The both burst out laughing.

I sighed inwardly. Were they blind?

All of a sudden, Blaise walks down with a flourish, sets me upright and grins when Aspen and Cassie applaud.

"Bravo, little brother. Managed to finish your magic trick? We'll be upstairs. Get your dinner." She ruffled his hair absent mindedly and walked upstairs.

The doors closed behind her with a thud. It was just Blaise and me in the room. The silence was tense.

He ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. "You can't seriously be mad at me Sammie."

I hesitated. He was my loving cousin brother who would put my life before his any day. But still.

"Maybe I am."

"Sammie, you are my sweet sister who is never mad at me. If you're mad, then who do I have?"

"You have three other sisters; I'm pretty sure you can manage."

He bit his lip. "Sammie, are you actually scared of heights?"

I decided to be frank. "No, I'm scared of you. "

He looked at me incredulously. "Sammie, you are my sister! What would I ever do to you?"

I turned around, not able to look able to look at him directly. "You have dropped me so many times, knocked glass vases over my hand so many times, closed doors on my fingers so many times. Blaise, tell me what going to stop you this time?"

He grabbed my shoulders, turned me around, and pulled me close to him. He put both of my hands around my face and talked in a deadly quit voice.

"I would _never_ hurt you on purpose Samantha. Never."

My voice broke, and a tear threatened to spill. "So you do that all on purpose? Great brother you are," I said sarcastically.

By now he was whispering. "Sammie, when I get in a fight with Cassie, Aspen is mad, Sage is disappointed in me, and Mom and Dad and Uncle Chase are saying I am not being a good brother, and I feel like nobody cares, guess what?

" _You_ are there for me Sammie. Your shoulder is always open for me to rest on while you say that before I know it, they won't be angry. And you know what? You are _always_ right."

I didn't see how this had to do with anything, but I listened anyway.

"See, look Sammie." He put my hand on the table, and hit a mug nearby on it. I barely felt a sting.

"That barely hurt did it? You made me strong Samantha, and so I'm making you strong. You can say that this is how I pay you back."

I smiled. "You know what Blaise; you aren't in debt anymore. You paid _everything_ back"

He grinned, put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked out. Really, these are the best cousins ever.

 **Eh, it was an ending. Tell me what you think! And still open to requests and ideas. Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
